


The King

by Lyricblake1, Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90 Days, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Best Friends, Betrayal, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bodyguard, Boss - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Male/Male, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, No Means No, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Passion, Pet Names, Punishment, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Were-Creatures, Work In Progress, Workplace Sex, bdsm club, bi-sexuality, ex-wife, male/female - Freeform, needy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King has built one of the most powerful security companies from the ground up, all from his boy hood passion that hes held onto for many years. Safety was his number one concern, in hopes this company will flourish with his blood, sweat, and tears. His Co-owner Saint and also his best friend gets him a female to be his personal assistan, she will do anything he ask, but will he accept her with open arms? King is reluctant to enter another relationship since his last marriage ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

 

 

                                                                                      

 

 

 

 

 

The morning sun was bright as it peeked through the bedroom window spilling onto the floor, and across the bed I lay in. I lay in my king sized bed with a beating hangover wishing I hadn't drunk so much last night while celebrating a friend’s birthday. The house was silent as I sat wondering why the maid hadn't come to get me out of bed yet, she was rather pushy when it involved me getting up for work. I attempted to sit up but a huge wave of nausea hit me faster than anything I ever expected, I heard the room door open and in poked the maids head. “Sire, are you getting up?” she asked softly, I groaned putting my arm over my eyes with my right arm and pointed toward the window with my left. She rushed in closing the curtain over the window before turning around “How about I get you some aspirin?” she asked softly. I nodded a bit watching as she left; my stomach began to turn as I lay there. I rolled out of bed staggering over toward the master bathroom; the lights flickered on when I entered. The lights were on a motion sensor, I hung over the toilet doing a bit of deep breathing to try and calm my stomach but that wasn't working. I thrown up everything in my stomach which wasn't much, the rest was just dry heaving. When it settled down I gotten up and washed my face walking out of the bathroom, I looked around my bedroom seeing the tray on the bed. I walked toward the bed taking the two aspirin for the headache that I had drinking the whole cup of water and eating half of the toast. I really had plans to stay home but when my phone rang I knew I was being called in by one person. I picked up the phone answering it with a grumble “This has better be good Saint” I told him as I sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey bro...Did you have fun last night?” he asked  
“I did, what do you want man?” I rubbed my forehead waiting as I heard him whisper to someone else in the background.  
“Are you coming in? I need you at this meeting” I sighed softly looking toward my clock reading the time was only a quarter past nine.  
“I will think about it...I’m still dealing with this hangover” I told him, he told me it started in half an hour if I changed my mind. I looked up when the maid came back into the room “Will you be getting dressed now?” she grabbed the tray holding it and waiting for me to answer.  
“Yes, something causal today I’m not in the mood for a suit” I rubbed my head  
“Yes Sire, Will Jeans be alright?” she put the tray on the dresser before walking over toward the closet. I nodded a bit standing up and grabbing the black jeans she passed me, I pulled them on before grabbing the button up shirt she gave me and putting it on also. I grabbed my house keys along with my wallet before walking out, I climbed into the awaiting limo taking out my phone I called Saint letting him know I was on my way.  
When I arrived at the security building I walked through the lobby saying hi to everyone as I entered the elevator alone. I gotten my key out and twisted it into the panel pushing the top floor, anyone else who pushed it without the key it wouldn't let them push it. It took a few minutes but once I was on the top floor I walked down the hall saying hello to the two females that sat there for security and meetings. I walked through the double glass doors dropping my stuff off at my desk, before turning around and walking to the office that was branched off to the left, the office where Saint worked. I entered the room and looked around at all the men we were having the meeting with, I went to sit next to Saint and took the folder he was looking at. He ignored me and went on with the meeting, talking about budgets and if we should expand to more places than this one. I sighed softly seeing the places they wanted us to expand, if we did decide to expand than Saint and I would be the two going to these places to open them ourselves and makes sure it runs smoothly. I took the book Saint was taken notes in and looked at everything they discussed so far, I looked up as my name was being called. “King, Sir are you OK with what we have decided to do?” he asked I leaned closer to Saint letting him whisper what was said in my ear. I looked down at the notebook “I have no problem with you building the company in another city but all employee resumes come to me once hired...I don’t need anyone with a criminal background giving the company a bad name.” They all nodded in agreement  
“I think that's all for today men...If we have anything else we need to talk about just call the office” Saint stood up to shake their hands and see them out. I gotten up also waiting for Saint to shut the door and smiling at him, “Well...nice job holding it down without me” I said with a small laugh.  
“Yea yea, you were late as usual...out drinking last night were you?” he sat down in the chair patting his lap softly, a young Siberian husky pup came from under the table and tried to jump in his lap. He picked the pup up petting it and letting him lay down in his lap “Of course I was...had a beautiful bitch in one hand and a drink in the other” I told him as I leaned against the table.  
“I figured as much...listen, I've got a gift for you” he said as he got up carrying the pup over to his desk pushing a button, “You can come in now” he said into the intercom. I looked toward the door as a female in jeans and a T-shirt stepped into the office “Meet your new secretary, and if you fire her I will make your life a living hell.” I groaned rolling my eyes at Saint before storming back to my office, the female following me and standing in front of my desk “Uh...I don’t have anything at the moment for you to do just find something to clean or whatever.”


	2. Monica Wright

 

 

                                                                            

 

 

 

Saint sat behind his desk giving Monica an encouraging smile. On another day she would take that and run with it, but for some odd reason today wasn't one. As she squares her shoulders, and head towards the open door, her mind takes her back a few weeks back to when Saint came to her with the sweet proposal.

"He needs help, and not the type of help I can give him!" Saint said over the rim of his glass. His dark eyes watching her every move.

"And what makes you think that I'm the one that can help him, Saint?" Monica wanted him to get down to the main reason he seemed her out. If his friend, and business partner needed help, there were more qualified woman for the job.

It wasn't until her second, and Saint's third glass that the truth blessed her ears. To say she was speechless would be an understatement.

After carefully listening to Saint's request, and the sum of his payment, IF she took the job, Monica told him to give her a week to answer. No matter if it were a no now, a weeks time of thinking, and weighing her options would help his cause.

Now, after the needed week, plus the others to get things settled in her personal life, Monica was standing inside of King's office with her hands folded to the small of her back, her shoulder length hair resting at the crown of her head in a lose bun, and a simple but adorable set of black Liz Claiborne glasses frames on her face. She felt a bit underdressed for her first day, but Saint told her to come dressed down. Something about not wanting King to see all that she has just yet.

 

"Mr. King, I just want to say that it is a honor to be working for you...." As she continued to tell him how she felt about the position, she watched as he busied himself. Not once did he lift his head to look her way, or said a word to acknowledge what she had said.

Deciding that she had said enough, Monica quiets, and waits for her new boss to show some type of interest to the woman that would be his personal assistant. When he finally looks up from his papers all he says is,

“Uh...I don’t have anything at the moment for you to do just find something to clean or whatever"

Clenching her teeth together to keep silent, she nods her head, then leaves him in his office. Turning to face Saint when she hears the door close, she let's out a breath.

"I can't help him Saint," Monica shakes her head.

"Come on Monica, you have to give it, HIM a chance."

"Are you serious? Did you not see him, he's not looking for help, nor anything else. Hell, he wants me to freaking clean something." She tilts her head to the side when Saint close the space between them.

 

"Just give me a an hour with him, you stay out here and tackle this file cabinets, not sure the last time they were done, and I'll go have a talk with him. Okay?" He ask with a flirty smirk.

"An hour?" Monica ask, and he nods.

"Alright," saying nothing else she goes over to busy herself with a task she thinks would calm her mind, and emotions.


	3. Saint

 

 

                                                                    

 

 

 

Saint turned slowly on his heels to glare at his friend and boss "You know what...this how you treat my gift?" he asked as he walked over to the desk and put his hands down on top of it. King looked up from the paper work to stare back at him with a confused look on his face "What?" he asked softly

"don't what me man!" he stood back up walking around the desk to look out the window patting Kodi's fur. "Shes here to help you, take some of the load off your day of work...you need the help" he told him "in more ways than one" he mumbled the last part to himself.

King sat back in his chair turning to saint and watching him "Yea I'll admit a bit of help would be nice because you don't do a damn thing" he told his friend, Saint chuckled softly shaking his head.

"I do a lot, but she will fetch lunch, take calls, even handle Nina if you put her up to the job" He smirked as he turned around to watch his friends face.

"You are just mad Saint that Nina comes in and handles your ass all around the room" he shot back before going back to the paper work,

"Yea? and she handles you well in he bed..." he walked just out of kings reach. King picked up the tennis ball he kept usually for Kodi and threw it at Saint, He turned his back to keep the ball from hitting the pup in his arms. "Is this us losing our temper King?" he asked softly turning around to stick his tongue out.

"Shut up before I pay her to call your brother...yes sinner" he smiled knowing he won the battle but surely not the war, hell the war had been going on between the two for years, though Saint loved to sleep around with anyone woman who would have him.

King would love to find one woman who wouldn't like to have his handsome friend, the man was in very good shape, in high school Saint had done three years of kickboxing just because he was bored. The man was seriously packed in all the right places, and the woman he picked up loved to unpack him every night.

When Kodi began to wiggle in his arms Saint looked down at the pup petting him softly to try and quite him down, the pup didn't want to settle himself as he kept wiggling, Saint looked up at King than down at the ball and opened his mouth

"oh Reminds me, I'm gonna take Kodi for a walk." He walked toward King getting serious "If you don't give her a chance, and I find out you still have on cleaning duty, I will call Nina and tell her the things you been up too." He knew that was a low blow but he needed this to work out, He didn't want King to end up like him lonely and wishing for love.

Saint walked out of the room and smiled at Monica "So I talked to him, he is going to gather a list of things he needs done that hes been putting off for a while now...and I promise it won't be cleaning" he put Kodi down on the floor and allowed the pup to walk beside him.

"I'm going to take him for a walk, I shall be back soon and until then please try and get to know him" he pushed the button to call the elevator and waited. "And you have to forgive him...he's been drinking last night and got up with a hang over, so if he seems to come off like an ass, trust me its not him at all."

The elevator came a few minutes later and Saint stepped on with Kodi riding down to the ground level, When he gotten to the bottom one of the front receptionist jumped to her feet and rushed toward him with a doggie bag. He took the bag from her and smiled

"Thanks darling, do you have his leash?" he asked as he bent down toward Kodi, of course the pup was trained to stay by his side but there was a leash law. She ran back getting the leash from the hook and bringing it back "good girl" he smiled before leashing Kodi and walking out.

He took as long as he needed, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it with ease taking a few drags from it and stopping to let his pup smell the grass. In no time Kodi found his spot, as Saint smoked his head was in the clouds of if King would like this new girl or kick her out.

He needed his friend to get someone to love, he of all people knew how hard it was to find the right person who wasn't going to one day wake up and rob you blind. King had been there for him that night, and brought him all new things but he never expected the female he had been with for almost 2 years to just rob him. He stopped trusting after that, only had one night stands since, and never let anyone of them sleep over his house. He had developed trust issues now, but with King he trusted that man with his life.

When Kodi finished he cleaned up after the pup before heading back inside, up the elevator then back into his office. He had a much needed spread sheet done and a lot of warehouses to call to get the report. Handling money was his job, though he hated it because sometimes the warehouses had errors he had to go down in person to help fix, and other times the workers counted wrong.

"It's going to be a long day" he sighed before getting down to work.


	4. Promise To Self

 

__

 

 

_Monica walked into her one bedroom apartment beat from a long day of avoiding her new boss, and keeping up with the needs of her new place of business. Taking her sneakers off, she holds them in her hand and sighs. When Saint asked her to come down to help his friend, he told her to dress casual. How messed up did she feel when King, her new boss, looked her up and down as if she was some type of peasant._

 

_“Guess I’ll save you guys for when I’m not working!” She says to tossing them into the hallway closet. Leaving her keys on the table with her purse, she walks into the kitchen, then grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet, then the wine from the bottom of her fridge. All day she was wishing for this glass, for something to take away the fear and nervousness that her new boss had her in._

 

_So when she walked out of the office and bee-lined it to her car, she was happy as hell to be zooming home to it. Sitting at the small kitchenette table, she filled the glass almost to the rim. Tugging her hair from the tight bun that was sitting at the crown of her head with the help of two number two pencils. Raking her fingers through the tangles locks with one hand, she lifts her glass with the other, and takes a slow sip.The bittersweet taste causes her to moan. Leaning back in the chair, glancing across the apartment and out of the glass doors that leads to the tiny terrace, her mind goes back to the early part of the day. More like, when she first laid eyes on King. Everything about the man screamed..... Confidence. Dominance. Danger._

 

_All three along with his breathtaking eyes drew her in more than she wanted._

_“God help me, but I don’t know how long I’ll last at this damn job before either getting fired, or quitting!” She said closing her eyes to cut off the vision of King, but that didn’t help. Getting up from the table, she refills her glass with what's left in the bottle. Tossed the empty bottle in the recycling bin, then goes into her bedroom._

 

_Turning on the light, she puts the wine glass on the dress, then heads into the bathroom. Grabbing a new bottle of Vanilla Milk bubble bath from under the sink, she fills the tub, then turns on the hot water. Pouring in three cap fulls of the milky substance, she goes back into her bedroom, turns on her radio, then strips down to nothing. After tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper, she walks into the closet to search for something more reasonable tomorrow for work. There was no way on Gods green earth she was going into the office wear jeans, tee, and sneakers. One bad impression is enough. Finding a pin striped navy blue skirt, and a cream colored camisole, she comes out the closet and place it on the chassis chair._

_Nibbling on her thumb nail, she thinks of what else could make the outfit stand out. Grinning, she runs over to the dress. Ruffling through the draws until she finds what she was looking for she pulls out a pair of thigh high cream colored stockings. The top of them are layered in a beautiful pattern of lace. Though no one would seem them but her, Monica knows she would feel very sexy and confident in them. Leaving them on the chair with the outfit, she turns the volume up on the radio, grabs her glass then walks into the bathroom just in time to catch to shut off the water before it could get to high. After lighting a scented candle, she slips into the hot bath with a sigh. Yes, this is what she needed after a long day. Though it wasn’t all she need! Even thinking of King in that type of way makes her flesh turn a dark shade of red._

_“Stop it right now Monica. This is all business. No matter what happens, this is a business agreement with Saint.”_

 

_The thing is, she had a feeling that at the end of the deal, she would lose more than she intended to gain! Granted, Saint would be paying her for helping his best friend, and she would be earning a real paycheck, but they never thought about what she would be giving as well. Being a submissive to a man like King wouldn’t be easy, no she could see that by the way the man handle himself, and others around him._

_Easing down into the suds, Monica closed her eyes, and made a promise to herself, that whatever happens in the next three months, that she would take it as business, and nothing more. And the first time that she finds herself falling for the KING, she will quit. Leaving behind everything, including the money promised to her by Saint._


	5. King's Night

 

 

 

                                                                       

 

I took Saint home with me; he didn't want to go home to his own place where it was quiet and dull. I fed him and put him up in one of the guest rooms before heading toward my own room. I started to strip free of my clothes tossing them into a pile on the floor, normally I would worry about being neat but not tonight. I sat on the edge of the bed watching the clock tick away the seconds, I thought about calling her maybe saying hi. I pulled myself back telling myself it was a stupid idea; I stood up walking toward my window looking out on the huge lawn. I saw Kodi walking around sniffing at the grass; it was the only time he wasn't cuddled under Saint. “I don’t want to call her but…I need someone maybe I should just head to a club…or” I looked toward my closet the picture of the box hidden all the way in the back came to mind. It was the sanest idea for the moment because it didn't require anyone else; I didn't need to satisfy anyone else but myself.

I moved toward the closet but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a knock on the door, the maid came in cleaning the clothes off the floor. “Dinner will be ready soon, and after its ready I need to get home is that alright with you sir?” she asked. I looked toward her and nodded “Yes prepare something for breakfast tomorrow than you can have tomorrow off” I told her. Once she shut the door I looked down and realized I was naked, not only that but my boner decided it wanted attention also.

I gotten some boxers on before sitting back on the bed, how was this my idea of relaxing maybe I was just lonely and making excuses to take my mind off her for the night. Saint was next to walk into my room without knocking “so you gonna give her a real chance? And not one of those half ass jobs you do” he said as he sat next to me.  
“Yes sure Saint whatever you want me to do, I will give her a real chance but it won’t be easy” I told him  
“Yes I know it won’t, I know you better than you know yourself King, Call her” he tossed the note into my lap before leaving. I picked up the paper and looked at it, ‘Monica’ was written at the top with her number below it. I gave a soft sigh and picked up my cell phone from the side table dialing her number, but before I pressed the send button I went over in my head what I was going to say. I didn't want to sound like a total idiot or come off as being too mean, my first impression for her wasn't the best but I could always make that up.

I looked up hearing Saint and Kodi running around the house “Give that back you bad boy!” Saint yelled at the dog as he ran behind him. “I’m telling!!” Saint called, I rolled my eyes turning back to the phone and hitting the send button, it took her a minute to answer but when she did I had to pitch myself. “Hey, I’m sorry about calling you so late I uh…wanted to apologize for earlier I was just busy and in a bad mood” I told her, “Listen I would love to treat you to lunch one day but I am calling to tell you.” I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves “We need you at the job earlier than expected tomorrow, with an overnight bag and ready to board the plane, we will be ready at 6 am” I told her. I told her a little more about where we were going before getting off the phone, I went down to dinner with Saint and the pup, listening to him go on and on about his naughty sites and the people he met.

When we finished dinner I told the two knuckle heads to be good before heading to bed, I wasn't ready to get up at 6 am but running a company, the largest company took work and dedication. We were leaving for L.A. in the morning to conduct business and settle on a property so we could expand, only reason I didn't leave this for anyone else is because I like to keep track of things like this. I closed my eyes hoping for a quick slumber, the last thought in my head was Nina, I needed to head to that night club soon to see her.


	6. L.A. Bound

 

 

 

__

 

 

_At four thirty am Monica was dragging herself out of her bed slowly but surely. The night before her new boss, King, gave her a call telling her that he, Saint, and she would be leaving for L.A. and that she needed to be ready for the car that would come and get pick her up at five am._

_“Really should have really thought this through before giving Saint my answer!” She mumbles pushing herself up and off the bed. This was her mistake, not giving herself time to think about what this job would really Intel._

_Padding to the bathroom, her bare feet dragging against the carpet, she turns on the light and groans at her reflection. She looked nothing like the woman that went to bed just about four hours ago. She resembled the horrid monster that was chasing her in her nightmare. The same monster that keeps her up every night tossing and turning.With a sigh of exasperation, she puts her face rag into the sink, turns on the hot water, then grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste. Since she had a long, and well needed bubble bath last night, all she needs to do is freshen up, dress and be down at the lobby waiting for Mr. King’s driver._

 

_She did not have to worry about packing bags, because the only things that she had that was close to being business like, was laid out in her bedroom for today. After she hung the phone up with King last night, she went into a panic, and started ripping her closet apart in search of something. Anything, that would be appropriate for the trip. What she had in her wardrobe was not it by a long shot. So she made a few depressed calls, and got herself a…. Loan. Yeah, a loan from a old co-worker from the strip club. Vanessa came over after her shift, and gave Monica close to four hundred dollars, saying that she could take as long as she wants paying her back._

 

_Though Monica did not have family here, Nessa, and a handful of other dancer she considered as friends. She finally came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, hair done. makeup, light, and dressed to kill. At least she think so. Picking up her cell, duffle bag, that was filled with little odds and ends a woman needs, she double check the place, then leaves out. By the time she reached the lobby, Stan, the night manager was coming from behind the desk. “Yo, Monica. I was about to come up to your apartment._

_” “Why? I don’t own any rent this month?” She said stopping with a very pissed off face._

_“No, nothing like that..” He says waving his hand back and forth with a snicker. “I called up first, but you didn’t answer.” He glance behind him, then back to her. “There some uppity driver out there waiting for you.” “Oh,” She says with wide eyes._

_“Thanks Stan.” Petting his arm on her way out, her eyes grows even bigger when she sees the beautiful Lincoln town car._

_“Ms. Wright. My name is Cristoff, and I will be your driver for now on.” He states removing his driver’s had, and bending in a slight bow._

_“Umm, wait. I don’t understand. I thought you were here to just take me to the airport!” She says in a confused voice._

_Taking her bags, he opens her door, “Yes ma’am, I am. As well as everywhere else you may need to travel for the remainder of time you are working for Mr. King.” Without saying anything else, and leaving her speechless, Cristoff closed the door, gets in, and pulls off. About thirty minutes later, they are pulling up to a private airstrip._

_Getting out of the car without waiting, Monica stares up at the jet in awe. Yes, she has seen plenty of expensive jet. On television. Begin up close like she is now, makes her feel much smaller than she was already feeling. “Ms. Wright, you should board the jet now, Mr. King, and Mr. Saint, are already on board, and ready to take off.” Cristoff says handing her bags over to a very sexy redheaded flight attendant._

_“Thank you Cristoff. I guess I will see you when I get back!” Walking away, and climb the small amount of stairs, Monica walks into the lavish jet to see King on, what sounds like a business call, and Saint getting his mac on with another attendant. Quietly taking a seat far from them, she fastens her seat belt, then glance out the window. Watching King in the reflection of the window, she bites down on the tip of her nail. ‘God, I ope this trip is over fast!’ She thinks to herself._


	7. L.A. Arrival

 

 

                                                                       

 

 

Saint sat talking up one of the female attendants, but for him talking became kissing very quickly. King never gave a damn what he done to the females as long as he didn’t hurt them or upset them in any way. Saint stopped when he saw Monica in her seat and flashed a grin before going back to what he was doing, the door to the Jet closed and the pilot stopped in front. King put his call on hold and turned toward him “When ever you're ready, feel free to take off” he told him. King went back to his call tapping a pen on a notepad that sat in his lap as he gazed out the window, Saint stopped kissing his female, and lifted her up. He carried her into the planes bathroom locking the door as he stepped in, King shook his head looking back at the second attendant ordering orange juice for himself and Monica.

He finished his call before strapping in and waiting until they were steady in the air before standing up and heading toward Monica, “Hey…” he said as he sat across from her looking out the window. “Sorry to wake you so early...but they called me about the deal said it needed to be closed today or there selling it to someone else.” The flight attendant came bringing the orange juice he ordered, his plane was stocked with things he likes and little things for Saint so he didn’t get bored while they flew.

King sipped the orange juice slowly as he crossed his legs sitting back in his seat, “I feel this trip with Saint is going to be annoying” he groaned softly, rolling his eyes. King hit a button above him that brought down a flat screen TV from the ceiling, he took the remote from the small table and turned it on flipping channels.

Kodi gotten up from his spot near the couch and walked toward the bathroom door, he sat by it pawing at it with small whimpers. King looked toward the pup putting the remote down before getting up “excuse me” he said softly as he walked toward the door knocking on it. “Saint, you are worrying your pup out here...why don’t you finish up and spend some time with him” King stepped back when the door opened, the female stepped out fixing her clothes.

“Uh...Excuse me sir” she slipped past him into the back, King looked in on Saint he sat against the sink holding his head.  
“What’s the matter mutt?” king asked him,  
“Nothing just a small headache” he mumbled, Kodi ran in jumping up on him barking and yelping.

“Well come lay on the couch and stop being a bunny” he told him before walking away. King took his seat back with Monica and went back to watching TV, “poor Saint always so hard on himself, but hes the one that chooses to sleep around with many partners female or male.”

When the plane landed at the airport King escorted everyone out and to the awaiting car, it was about 7 am in the morning. Saint gotten in with Kodi in his lap petting the pup as he looked out the window, King sat across from him “Sing something for me Saint” he said.  
“Why?”

“Because I asked you too mutt” he sneered, Saint rolled his eyes  
“I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts, standing in a row”  
“Not that you ninny!” Saint sighed.  
“Fine!” he took a moment before he began to sing ‘Leave your lover’ his voice soft and sweet, King watched him with steady eyes.

Pretty soon Saint began to cheer up his mind not lingering on the problem he was having whatever that was, King looked up when the window rolled down “Sir would you like to head to the hotel? or straight to the building?” the driver asked.  
“Lets head to the hotel to get settled than we can go to the building” he told him before he got comfortable in his seat with a yawn. It didn’t take them long to get to the hotel, King took them up to the top floor where it was like a small apartment, he took a seat on the couch watching as Saint and kodi headed to bed to sleep.


	8. Just A Touch!

 

 

 

__

 

_Monica had no clue what type of suite King, Saint, and herself would be staying in. She honestly thought that they would be in something like a regular hotel room. But that all changed when they walked into the suite and her eyes grew two sizes. Never in her life had she seen anything like it._

_"So this is the lifestyle of the rich! " She thought to herself. Watching Saint and Kodi walk off in search of their room, she sits her bag at the door, then takes out her note pad and pen. She remembered that her boss wanted her to make out an agenda for their weekend stay. And since she didn't own a laptop, or other fancy gadgets, she would take notes the old fashioned way._

_Following him in to what has to be a study, she stands be side an armless chair that sits across from his desk. Waiting, not only for him to sit, but for permission, Monica place her hands behind her back then cast her eyes to the floor._

_She was reminded on the flight her role with King by Saint. He must have been watching her very closely, because she wasn't in the paying attention she was too busy eying her surroundings._

_"Sit," King says. Logging onto the computer, he glance up at Monica from his lashes. Pleased that he didn't have to repeat himself, he starts to check his email. "Where is your laptop, your ipad? How are you prepared to take notes?" He questions with a slight growl. Monica clears her throat ready to reply, but stops. Remembering that she didn't have permission to speak._

_"You may speak!"_

_"I do not own either, and have to problem doing shorthand." Crossing her leg over her knee, she slips the notepad open, then clicks the pen. Keeping g her eyes low, she waits for him to begin._

_There was something about Monica. Something interesting, and unnerving at the same time. He didn't want to get know anyone. Didn't want to get involved with anyone. All he wants is to is focus on his growing company.Taking a deep needed breath, King leans back in his chair and starts to riddle off a detailed list of what he will be doing over the course of the next three days. When he was done, he dismissed Monica, then goes back to his emails._

_Leaving his study, Monica picks up her bags at the door, then goes off to find a room. Walking down the hall, eyeing the beautiful pairing in the wall, she stops at one of the doors, then taps lightly. Not hearing any movement, or barking, she opens the door. She knew right off it wasn't the master suite, she walks in , close the door and groans. The room was huge, heck it was as big as her little apartment. Toeing off her heels, she pads to the bed, then climb s in. Pulling the covers over her, she close her eyes and thinks about King. She loved the way he moved when he was talking business. The sound of his voice when he demands those around him to do as he commands._

_Licking her lips, remembering how his voice sounded early in the morning._

_**Hard.** _

_**Stern.** _

**_Commanding._ **

_Rolling to her back, she closed her eyes, and pictured him. Sitting behind his desk watching her. His eyes holding her as he tells her to stand. Moaning at the thought of that, her hands slips under the covers. Monica wanted him. Wanted him to command her to strip, so that he could watch her. To see her bare to his eyes. Just the thought of him watching her maker her clit throb._

_God it's been forever since she reacted to anyone the way her body reacts to him. This was so wrong. In so many ways, but she couldn't help it. Hands tugging g up the hem of her skirt, her fingers skims over the lace of her thigh highs, and up her bare inner thighs. Reaching the cotton material of her thongs, she caresses her mound and moans. Running her fingers over the cotton, her mind goes back to the scene she painted in her mind._

_~King behind his desk. Her bare as the day she was born, awaiting his next command. Slowly rising to his feet, he comes around the desk._

_"On your knees, pet. I want to see what is mine.!" King commands as he undoes his silver cufflinks. Swallowing, Monica goes down to her knees, parts her thighs wide, then placed her hands on her legs, palms up. "Such a good pet. For your obedience, I shall gift you." Coming over to where she is kneeling in the Submissive position, King stands behind her. Undoing the first three buttons of his shirt, King ease down on the balls of his feet. Trailing his index finger from her earlobe, down the hollow of her neck, he leans in and whispers. "Touch yourself for me. Show me how much of a good pet you are!"_

_Monica moans as she slips her fingers to her northern lips; both in fantasy, and reality. The feel of her bare slick puss making her arch into her touch. Need and desires takes over as she slowly strokes two fingers in circular motions over her clit. Moaning louder and louder, she fills the tiny bud harden. toes curling as her orgasm ready to peek, King grips the nape of her neck and growls her name._

_"Monica...." He calls. **~** _

_Pounding at her bedroom door, and the sound of her name pulls her from her delicious day dream, and her orgasm. Through in back the covers, she jumps out the bed, and runs to the door. Opening the door a few inches, she looks up and into the eyes of her boss. Gasping at the glowing gold eyes that's staring down at her Monica steps back. Blinking, and shaking g her head she looks back at King to see his normal eyes._

_"I heard... noise. Are you alright?" He asked asked a bit concerned. "_

_Ya... Yes, sir. It was... u mm a bad dream."_

_"As long as you're alright." With that, King gives her a knowing look, then walks away._

 

_Closing the door, Monica leans against it, then slides down to the floor with a sigh. " I so need to get laid.... and soon!"_


	9. What's your deal?

 

 

                                                                         

 

 

Saint lay in his bed hugging the body pillow to his chest as he stared out the bedroom window, the sun was in his eyes but he didn’t care his mind was still dancing through memories. Kodi sat watching his owner from the floor he had his own spot in the corner of the room that had a sun spot. “What am I to do Kodi? I can’t get her out of my head” he said softly, the pup whimpered softly in response. “Even though she robbed me of everything I had and left me without a word...I can’t stop dreaming of her, wanting her” he sighed.

Saint sat up in bed slowly swinging his feet to the floor running a hand down his face as he looked at the digital clock on the side table, “Fuck, its almost time for the conference” he stood up pulling his pants up around his waist and walking out of the room. He went to search for Monica first knocking softly on the door before pulling it open, “Hey, its almost time to head back out...I won’t be sticking around today I will see him there with you but after I need to handle some business while we're here.” Saint asked how she was doing so far with the sudden trip and all and if she was adjusting nicely to Kings ways.

She told him she was alright just tired because she didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, but she did ask him how long it would last. “90 days, did you forget already?” he chuckled softly he backed out leaving her alone to get ready and went to find King. King was still sitting at his desk staring out the window at the city, “Ready to close this deal?” he asked him as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Yea, I also want to work on something also but I need you to set it up for me alright?” he ripped a paper from his notebook starting to scribble on it. He handed the paper to Saint and explained what was on it asking him if he could see this through before they left for home.

Once saint agreed to do this for his friend he told King to get ready before walking away, he grabbed a fresh shirt from his room along with Kodi's leash telling the two he would meet them at the car before taking the elevator down stairs. He let the pup walk around a bit while he tried to clear his mind with the fresh air, when that wasn't working he considered taking up smoking again.

He spotted a local smoke shop and walked into it, he looked around before walking up toward the counter “I need something to calm my nerves” he told the owner, the male nodded with a smile.  
“Well we have Haze, we also have blu-tonic, and we have for heavy users red-sea” Saint looked between the Haze and Blu-tonic before purchasing them both and walking out. He walked toward the car telling the driver to not get out till he spotted King, he put Kodi in the car and leaned against the trunk. Saint put one of the Haze smokes in his mouth lighting the end of it before taking a few puffs of it, it had the flavor of a big red stick of gum. Though Saint quit smoking when his ex lover asked him too because it bothered her that the house smelled like smoke when she came home from wherever she went.

King came down from the hotel room with Monica behind him, he paid no mind to Saint getting in the car when the driver opened the door. Monica and Saint crawled in after him “King when you arrive you will have two body guards beside you at all times, the news will also be there to ask questions.” Saint pulled out his phone tapping it a few times as he spoke “also I called around for that favor you asked me and I got some people to come and close a deal all in this one setting.”

King nodded a few times looking up at Saint before looking out the window  
“Give Monica your phone Saint…” he told him, Saint didn't argue with the man he just handed over his phone no questions asked. “Monica you will be using his phone for today, don’t worry he has a back up and plus if he needs me he can call me from the car” King leaned forward toward the other male with a growl. “I thought you stopped smoking” Saint swallowed hard  
“I did...I just needed something to relax…” he stammered,  
“Then tell me what’s wrong” he demanded  
“Its nothing!” Saint told him  
“Bullshit! later you're mine” he growled.


	10. Rough Meeting.

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

Walking out her bathroom, her long brown locks wrapped up in a cotton towel, Monica flops down on her bed. She had taken a cold shower to ease herself of the pinned up need for a release. But the shower hadn't work. What did was her vivid image of King watching her pleasure herself in the shower. Actual, she had him commanding her to finger herself hard and fast. It was a far cry from the daydream she had when she was lying in her bed.

Shaking her head as if to shake the thought of him, and her naughty deed from her mind, she forces herself up, and dress. Less than twenty minutes later, Monica is in full makeup, and dressed from head to toe in sin.

pulling her top down to cover her belly, and the butterfly belly ring, she looks in the mirror, then shakes her head.

"Differently wearing the suit jacket!" Going into her closet, she pulls out a black blazer, then sniffs it. Being as though it's not hers, she wants to make sure that it didn't smell like smoke. Laying the jacket on the bed, she pulls out a bottle of perfume, then spray the jacket.

"Time to roll " she heard King say from the other side of her suite door.

Slipping into her jacket, she picks up her pen and pad, then leaves her room. Her first glance at King makes her body heat, and her mouth water. Following him to the elevator, she steps in and loses herself in thoughts. By the time her mind comes back to the here and now, she's sitting in the back of an expensive limo, and listen to King threats to Saint.

 

When they arrived to the site Saint was the first to step out bringing Kodi with him, the two stood off to the side waiting for King. Monica was next taking her place next to Saint, King was the last to step out looking around at his surroundings then up at the building. “Ah mister King, sir! Welcome to LA” A male walked up shaking Kings hand, his two body guards joined his side. King looked toward Monica, and brought her with him as he walked to the front of the building, he took a moment to look over the exterior of the building before looking down at both the contract and the blue prints.

As King was overlooking the Blue prints, Saint pats him on the shoulder “I’m out, I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up” he told King as he looked toward Monica with a smile “Have fun with him.” Saint walked off with Kodi by his side, when he hit the corner he began to jog to meet the person he called to pick him up. He got into the car with Kodi in his lap, he sat back in his seat petting the dog as he looked out the window waiting to arrive at his destination.

He had Monica take notes while he made adjustments, and negotiated a price with the owner, he soon finished the deal, closed it and paid the man. King then turned the other deal he had Saint put together, he would be the main source of protection for apartment buildings. Turning toward the news reporter that were waiting, King begins answering questions for them, as well as revealing to the world how he planned to make each home safe with his locks.

A shot rang out in the distance and a bullet went speeding past Kings head. It was so close to his ear, that he could hear it whistling in the air. Everyone began to scream and scatter for safety. Kings two body guards took their place in front of him. Shielding him with their bodies, and pulling out their guns. All King could hear was Monica screaming. He looked toward her and finally put his body in motion, he threw his arm around her and pulled her close

“Stay close to me” He told her as he looked back at the two body guards “Lets move!” King held her close as they ran for the car. When they are out the building, and at the car, he pushed Monica in. Stopping before getting in with her King glanced back, bullets were still coming. The gunman hadn't emptied his clip yet, and he was a terrible shot. King commanded his body guards in the car, then had the driver get them away as quickly as possible. Instructing the driver to head into town, King smooths his hand over his face, and release a needed breath. There was no way in hell he would allow a shooter stop his day. Looking toward Monica with worry in his eyes, he clears his throat.  
“Are you alright? You’re weren't injured, were you?” He asked, looking her over slowly only not realizing he was the one hit.

 

Monica’s heart had fallen into the pit of her belly, and her her entire body was trembling with fear. From the moment the first bullet sounded off, flashbacks of her abusive past knocked on her door. When she screamed in terror it wasn't just for what was happening around her, but what had happened in the past. King had placed his body in front of her’s. Protecting. Once they had all fallen into the limo and the driver sped away, Monica then started to calm down.

Monica closed her eyes. After she had counted to twenty, she opened them and took a deep breath. ‘How did this happen. Why did that happen?’ She thought to herself. Hearing her name she being called she blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall.

 

“Monica, are you alright, were you injured?” She heard King ask. Glancing up from her shaky hands, her eyes follows his. Opening her mouth to answer, she see blood spreading across the front of his white button up.

“OH.GOD” She say’s leaping from her seat across from him. Kneeling between his legs, she rips open his shirt not caring where the buttons fall. “WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL AND NOW!” Glaring at his men as they try to see if King had anymore wounds, Monica rips off her blouse, then press it to the wound. King hisses at the pain. When he glares at her, she for the first time looks him in his eyes. “Pressure… We need to apply pressure.” Dropping her gaze to his wound, the car sends them all flying.

“We’re here!” The driver says in a panic. Jumping out of the limo, he barks for help. Within seconds King is huffed out of the car, and onto a gurney. Keeping up with the doctors and nurses as fast as she can, she sees Kings eyes close. Reaching the double doors of an exam room, a nurse stops Monica in her track.

“I’m sorry Mrs. But you can’t come any farther. As soon as he’s stable, someone will be out to get you.” The nurse turns back into the room, leaving Monica pacing the ER sick with worry. Leaning against the wall, she realize that she is standing in the hospital emergency ward with blood on her hands, and just a sheer black camisole on.

“Here you are Ms. Wright,” The driver says handing her Kings blazer. Smiling in thanks, she slips her arms into the jacket, then brings the collar up around her neck. Kings scent invades the air she breathes, making it harder to control her emotions. Feeling something vibrating, she slips her hands in both pockets of his jacket. Feeling his phone in the left pocket, she pulls it out seeing a name on the screen.

“Nina.” Biting her lips, Monica thinks about answering the call. She knows who Nina is, but would it be good to answer the call and tell Kings ex-wife that he was shot, and in the ER in L.A. No, what she did do was scroll through the phone till she found Saint’s number then called, only realizing that she was the one that had his phone last. Which she had lost doing the shoot out. Finding somewhere to sit, Monica says a silent pray in hope all goes well for King.

 

King woken up in a sleepy haze, he wondered where he was and why there was an annoying beeping in his ear. He groaned as he tried to move but the shooting pain down his body pushed him back down to the bed. “Hello?” he coughed as he tried to get some answers from someone, he looked around as much as he could without causing more pain on himself. When a nurse came in he asked her all the usual questions. Where was he? What happen? And, how long would it take to get him out of here?

King wondered why he didn’t feel when he got shot,, and didn’t feel any pain after only when he was loaded onto the bed did he pass out from the blood loss and pain. He asked the nurse to bring Monica in for him, he needed to find a way to get out of this hospital. She walked out to get Monica, and a few minutes later comes back with his assistant at her side.

Worry glimmered in Monica’s eyes, and he wondered if it was over him, or was she still shaken up about the shooting. He sat up best he could, “Don’t cry...I’m fine, I’m still breathing” he told her “I’m sorry, I put you in danger. Seems like everyone guns for me at my big events.” King looked down at his hands, they were shaking like he was scared or his nerves were shot. “I can’t stay here for long, I need to get out of here I will be fine just help me get out of here” Hospitals made King a bit irritable and uncomfortable.

Monica helped him out of the hospital, he had the driver take them back to the hotel, King was helped upstairs to the suite and to the bed. He lay there un-moving but high from the painkillers he was given, he was wishing Saint was here just so he could have some peace at mind. King had no choice but to sleep, he fought it as long as he could but his eyes gotten heavy, he was soon in a deep slumber.


	11. Back to the hotel/Back to work

 

 

 

                                                                                      

                                                                     

Later King woken out of his slumber, it took a moment to remember how his body worked. He groaned softly as he sat up looking around the room before looking down at his clothes. He was still grimy and dirty from the shooting earlier, and blood strained his clothes.

King got off the bed eventually staggering over toward the bathroom as he turned on the tub letting it fill with hot water. He gotten the body wash ready before stripping free from his clothes and stepping in, he ran a hand down his ribs feeling the wound starting to heal.  
King watched as the dried blood washed off his skin,

“I wonder where Monica or Saint are...I don’t hear Kodi so Saint might not be here” he then remembered that Monica had been with him at the hospital.  
“Monica! are you here?!” he called from the bath, he rubbed the rest of the blood off his skin before getting out wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked toward the bed slowly sitting down and pulling some pants on, he really planned on hitting the club tonight, maybe take some ideas or own it if he felt like it.

 

Monica was just wrapping up her hair when she heard King call for her. Standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror, her fingers slips slowly from the silk scarf that was tightly tied to her head.

She wasn't sure if to go to him, or pretend as if she were sleeping. Some how she knew in her gut that King would know the truth. Closing her eyes, she takes a shaky breath, then wills her feet to move. Picking up her robe, she slips it on, then exits her suite.

"Yes, I'm here." She calls walking towards his his room. Monica was still shook from the attempt on Kings life. Though he acts as if this was normal as the sun rising, it wasn't for her. Not anymore at least.

Reaching his room, she peeks in and sees that's he's isn't there. Brows tight, she walks towards the living room. He was standing behind the bar fixing him a drink. Staying by the sofa with her eyes to the plush carpet, and hands at the small of her back, she waits.

King turns on his heels and looked her over “Hey...you alright?” he asked as he saw the worry in her eyes. King gotten another glass from the shelf and filled it with some liquor, he walked over to her putting it in her hand “here...it will help calm your nerves a bit” he told her. King took his own glass and sipped it slowly as he watched her “I think we should go back home...at least you will be more comfortable” he sighed as he walked toward the window looking out over the city.

As they stood talking Saint walked through the door, he stopped looking between the two not knowing if he should move or not. Kodi came in rushing past him and headed right for his food bowl, King just stared at Saint waiting for the male to move inside. Saint slowly closed the door pressing himself against the wall “Wait...King just hang on ok?” he said as he held his hands up.

King growled setting his glass on the nearest surface before stalking over toward Saint, he gripped the male up and pinned him against the wall. Kodi raised his head from the bowl and began to growl as he headed for King baring his teeth, King snapped his gaze toward the dog “Sit!” he yelled.

King looked back toward Saint  
“You told me you stopped smoking...where were you Saint?” he asked.  
“I...I had some stuff to do, I do have a life king!” he tried pulling free from his grip  
“Ya you had a life, and I told you if you took up smoking again you were not going to have a part of my company anymore Saint! You are digging yourself into a hole over this skank bitch” he growled.

“She wasn't a skank!” he whined as he yanked King off him and moved away  
“No you're right, maybe you were just stupid to settle down so fast! you never listen to anything I tell you, now pack your shit were going home!” he said before he went back toward his drink. Instead of sipping it he drank the whole thing in one go and poured himself a shot this time.

 

Monica jumped at Kings reaction. At his fast movement. He was standing in front of her talking. The next he was at the door hemming Saint up. His wound and pain forgotten, and replaced by pure anger.

Violence surround her, taking her back to the days she'd longed to banish from her mind. But with these two men, her past was creeping back. She was losing it slowly. Her head filling with all sorts of thoughts.

Slamming her glass down on the table so hard that it breaks in her grip, Monica let's out a painful groan. Still the bickering between the men Spinning around, she yells at the top of her lungs.

"ENOUGH!" They Glance over to her as if she lost her mind, but she cared not. "You were shoot last night, yet you move as if nothing has happened. God you act as if nothing has happened." She said to King then focused her eyes on Saint. "And you, you weren't there. You come in as if you have no care of anything but yourselves." Glancing down at her bloody hand, Monica shakes her head. "You two are perfect for each other!" With that said,she storms into her room and locks the door.

As she enters the bathroom, she locked that door to,then allow herself to shed the tears she'd been holding back. She would not allow others to see the weak side of her. Not now. Not ever. As she clean her cut, she rethink the whole deal with Saint, and if the shit was worth the pain!

King groaned as he looked toward Saint before he turned and walked toward her room “Come on Monica, open the door!” he called. King leaned against the wall looking down at himself, he lifted his shirt to look at the wound and saw it was barely even there. “Its not a big deal! the wound is almost gone” he called as he knocked again, he looked toward Saint and growled

“Go pack Saint, please.” Kodi and Saint walked away toward their room beginning to pack the bags they came with, while King tried to get Monica to talk to him. After a while of trying he gave up figuring she needed some time alone, he felt his beast shift from the scent of blood. King walked to his room to make sure everything was in his bag taking them to the door and calling up the bell boy, he made sure the car was waiting for them out front. “Monica were leaving! time to head home” he called to her, he pet Kodi softly while he wait for her.

 

It took Monica under thirty minutes to dress, and pack. Once all was done she left her room. Never looking at either of the men, she followed the bellboy to the elevator. Once in, her eyes stayed on her hand she didn't want to make eye contact with them in fear of them wanting her to talk.

All she wanted was to go home, lock her windows and door, then climb into the comfort of her own bed. And as far from them as possible.

In the limousine ride to the airstrip, King and Saint had a strain conversation. She didn't know what they were talking about, nor did she want to know. All that mattered was she'd be home soon.

 

Exiting the car, bags clutched in her arms tight, she rushes towards the jet I'm hurried steps. Once a board, she make sure to take a seat as far away from them.

Saint started to play with Kodi while on the plane, tossing the ball for him and giving him treats when he done a trick. King sat staring out the window biting his nails, he wanted to think of a way to make it up to Monica, she hadn’t been around the two for long and had no idea how to handle them both. The fighting was normal between the two, they were like brothers since they been friends since birth, King was a bit older than Saint but he still cared for him a lot. King looked toward Saint getting up slowly as he walked toward him, Saint held the ball as he watched King.

“Listen Saint...you know I hate when you smoke it bugs me because there is something on your mind and you won’t tell me” Saint looked down tossing the ball for his pet.  
“Because I can’t talk to you King...you have never been in love Nina was just a fling” he sighed  
“Yea tell my heart that...Nina was a love at one point in life” he sighed sitting down.

“Fine Saint you don’t want to tell me whats wrong good, but please find another way other than smoking” King closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep.

It didn’t take them long to land back in Timber, they got off the plane and had a silent ride toward Monica's home to drop her off. Before letting her get out King stopped her “Listen...I’m sorry we upset you, sometimes its Saints and I nature to argue with one another” he told her softly. “Saint was suppose to quit smoking, I just hate it when he has his moments...but please I hope you don’t quit over a little nonsense like this” he said before letting her go.

Giving him a nod, she takes her belongings and heads into her apartment praying that he doesn't follow. It was bad enough he took her to the building, and he sees how ghetto she lived.

Once inside she checks the locks on her windows, unpacks her things, then jumps into the bed. She was thankful that she didn't have to go into the office the next day, she was in major need of a King/Saint detox.

King had the driver take him back to the office so he could catch up on paperwork, while Saint went home to catch sleep. King went up to his office turning on lights and sitting at his desk reading over progress reports, expenses and other staff reports. King had the resume in his hand for Monica, he didn’t know if she would stay or quit because of his anger issues with Saint smoking, but he hoped she would stay.


	12. Seeing the Mistress

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                         

 

Leaving the Common area of the club, Nina Lang, took a slow tour of her club. In about thirty minutes the doors would be open, and the VIP members, and their ONE special guest would be walking into the club. She was a perfectionist. Everything, from the Subs customs, and the Doms, and Dommes wardrobes, to the fancy style napkins in the dining hall.

Happy with what she had seen, then made her way towards the DJ booth. Since her regular DJ was out for the night, she hired someone she knew would give her what she liked. Satisfied with the music list, she moves on towards her office. A few of her pets, and other Doms greeted her in passing. Saying either “Good evening Mistress!” or “Lady M, how are you tonight!” She loved and respected them all. From the Doms to the pets, her affection for the all was one she kept to herself. Unless she seen that one of them needed her in that way.

Closing the door behind as she walks into her office, Nina’s cocks her head to the side, as her crimson colored lips curls up into smile.

“Well my dear Mr. King, what did I do to deserve this visit?” Nina asked her ex-husband. Switching her hips, she walks over to where King is standing with a glass of scotch in his hand. He was silently glancing out the two way window that overlooked their club. Placing her hand between his shoulder blade, she can feel how tight his muscles were. “Oh my King, what’s wrong?” She asked taking the glass from his hand just as it touched his lips. Taking a sip herself, she leans against the window and waits for him to answer.

King looked toward Nina as she taken the glass from his hand “dashing as always my darling” he smirked as he looked back out the window “Nice place here, very high class” he said as he moved away walking around the office. King was avoiding her question he didn’t know if he should tell her or not but eventually the topic was stabbing him in the gut “So Saint got me this new Secretary...shes nice and all but I think I scared her the other day.”

He looked down at his hand as he relived the memory of him yelling at Saint “Saint started smoking again...I started to yell at him and I can’t remember if I shifted or not” King walked over toward the sofa and took a seat with a deep sigh.

“ I don’t want to scare off someone else, I promised Saint I would give her a real chance at working in my office” he told her as he fiddled with the watch on his wrist.

Saint entered the club with Kodi at his side, he rarely went anywhere without the pup beside him. He walked toward the table sitting down in the booth awaiting his master, Kodi on the other hand wandered off to a corner as always.

 

Nina was still standing by the window overlooking the club and watched as her customers began to walk in. Though she was listening intently as King told her his latest problem, she watched Saint walk into the club with his dog, Kodi. If he had been someone else, she would have them and their pet removed, but it was her Saint.

Walking over to her desk, Nina picked up the phone and dialed her assistant desk. “Yukio, Saint has arrived. I need you to show him to his private table.” She listened to Yukio and smiled. “Yes my pet, Kodi is with him. Make sure the puppy has his dish as well.”

Hanging up the phone she turns back to King. He was wearing a questioning expression. Laughing lightly, she walks around to sit on the edge.

“Don’t look that way. I have high paying clients that comes into the club, and I am unwilling to turn Saint away. So..” She shrugs. “I have a private booth set up for Saint and Kodi, that way everyone can get what they want. Most of all ME!”

Nina wasn’t lying. The Kink club, as most calls it, is the best in Timber City. It caters to each and everyone’s needs, and desires. In the six months her place have been open, she tripled what the money she placed into her place.

King shrugged a bit “Ok but what do you think I should do about her? she doesn’t know Saint and I like you do...shes new” he spoke softly “She even smells all human, when she cut herself the blood was pure.” King leaned forward touching her hand softly looking up at her “though its been a while since I’ve been able to let my beast out, its been still for days” he told her softly as he watched her eyes.

King stood up and went to make another drink since she stolen the first one, he watched the floor as everyone began to mingle and looked back at Nina. He watched Nina from the side of his eye, she still looked like a goddess to him he loved how confident she could be.

Saint was shown to his private table along with Kodi, the pup was enjoying the food put down just for him while Saint sipped on a glass of red wine. He watched all around him wondering where Nina was and why she had yet to show herself, he pet Kodi softly as he watched people.

 

Nina watched King closely. There was something off about him tonight. Glancing back to the private area where Saint and his beloved Kodi were. Smiling at herself she turns her attention back to her ex.

“Tell me King, what has you bland tonight, remember, you cannot lie to me, for I know you better than anyone?!”

King looks up to Nina with an expression she knows all too well. He was in a mood, not only him, but his wolf too. Her own wolf can feel it. Walking over to the bar, Nina covers King’s hand with hers, as her wolf brushes up against his for comfort.

“Come now love, speak your mind so that I may help you if I can!”

King swallowed his sip and looked up at Nina, he fought back a growl that was ready to rumble from his chest. She always did feel good against him, he placed down his glass and put a hand on her neck. It wasn’t a hard grip, it was more a commanding grip, firm. “Tell me its not wrong to want you right now...to need you below me…” he said his voice growing even more huskier as he inched closer to her backing her into the bar.

King was about ready to turn her around and enter her, his cock twitched at the thought of it would she enjoy it too? Knowing her she probably would. But he was still restraining himself, he wasn’t afraid but he didn’t know if this was right. “Nina...I feel so ready to just lay you down and enter you but...I can’t bring myself to do it” he mumbled softly leaning close to her ear. He took the soft tissue between his teeth and began to nibble it with small growls coming from him.

The soft chuckle that left Nina’s pouty lips reached Kings ears like a soft whisper. Pressing her hands to his chest, she gives King a tender push. Pulling back from her, King looks down into Nina’s golden eyes and seen something new. Cocking a brow, Nina tilts her head to the side.

“Oh my beloved King, it is not I whom you’d like to fuck right now, is it?!” It wasn’t really a question. Somehow Nina knew that King’s mind was on another.

When King just stands there glaring down on her, Nina gave him another push, then moved around the bar. Picking up both his and her glass, she passes King his, then she makes her way to the white leather couch. Easing down, she crosses one thing over the other, causing the long M-Slit in her black and gold gown. As she watched him draw in a heavy breath, a slow grin inch up the side of her face.

“Come here, King.” Her voiced was light, but King heard the command wavered within it.

Being the Domme that she is, Nina knows that there was a female that was causing King to react in such a way, and the female wasn’t her. He hadn’t reacted towards her in that manner since the two were still living under the same roof, and at that time he only acted that way when he was in need to bury not only his cock in something tight, wet, and warm, but to also bury the thoughts that were burdening him.

King threw back the last of the drink in his glass before placing it back on the bar, he slowly walked toward Nina and sank down to his knees in front of her. He put his head on her knees looking into her eyes as his palm travels up her thigh, “Still smooth as ever” he grinned as he watched her.

King knew what she was going to ask him so he started speaking without her asking the question “I think...I am attracted to her…” he said as he shifted a bit to fit better in front of her legs. “When I’m around her I act angry just to hide the hard on I have, that scent is driving me nuts, when she yelled...I nearly mounted her by force” he sighed softly looking down. “I don’t want to tell her, maybe I’ll scare her if I accidentally shift...she’s not ready for it. Hell, she couldn’t handle me and Saint yelling.” King sat back on his kneels with his head down and his hands returning to his own lap, “Help me Nina, I feel so confused and turned on” King told her.

Nina placed the now empty glass of her’s on the end table, then slips her hand into King’s icky black hair. Without words being said, she calms him just a little. A talent of hers, or more less, talent of her beast.

“I want you to listen to me King.” Nina says scraping her nails down to the nape of his neck. “You are over thinking. Where you should be living carefree, you are thinking over your next step.”

Raising his head so he is eye to eye with her, she uncross her legs, then scoots forward. King gives a heated growl that causes Nina to smirk.

“I am going to ask you some question..” She says softly “And you WILL answer me truthfully. Do you understand?” Tracing her thumb over his lips, Nina licks her own. When King gives her a nod, she leans in and places a wet kiss to his lips.

“When you first laid eyes on this Monica, what did you see, how did your body react towards her, and when you left her when you all returned home, how did you and your wolf feel?” She whispered the questions into his ear, as her nails scraped the length of his throat.

King thought about the question he was asked, how did he feel? when Monica first walked into his office he barely looked at her. He then thought about the next encounter he had with her, the plane he had gotten nervous around her. Even talking to her on the phone he couldn’t find his words, he refocused on Nina swallowing.

“I was on the plane...I had a call to tend too but I could barely speak to them I had such a hard on...my wolf was ready to drag her into the bathroom like Saint did to the flight attendant.”

King shifted a bit as he felt her nails electrifying his skin “When I first saw her I felt like I was dreaming, like I had just passed out and someone answered the deepest part of my heart, the long hair, the outfit...doesn’t take much.”

Nina nodded her head as King continued to tell her of his experiences with the female named Monica. Whoever this female is was bring out the part of King that he isn’t use to. The dominant part of him. This was apart of King that clashed with Nina’s own dominant side. This was the only reason they could not stay married. Other than that, Nina loved King, and always will.

Standing, Nina reached her hand out for King’s. Taking her hand, King stood to his full height, and looked down into Nina smiling face.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” King asked

Placing an open palm to his face Nina say, “You do not hear yourself when you speak love. The growl in your voice when you speak her name. You want more than sex, you want to Dom her, but you’re afraid of her reaction.” Nipping his chin, she chuckles. “My sweet, she is in fact your assistant, and for that she signed a contract…”

King’s cocks a brow. Then it hit him what Nina was getting at. Slowly the corners of his lips turns up a knowing grin.

“Now you see what I am getting at love, just make sure you tread lightly, do not frighten her away.” Walking away to the window, Nina looks down at one of her new Doms. They were standing there watching Saint closely. Nodding, she turns back to King. “Now, go down to the club and release some steam.” Walking over to her desk, she picks up the phone then press one. Hanging up moments later, she looks to King, “I have a special Submissive waiting just for you.” Going over to him, she kisses his check, then leads him to the door. “Have a good night releasing your pinned up tension, then tomorrow make a plan to show Monica that dark part of you!”

King nodded as he looked back at her “Thanks Nina baby...you still rock” he smiled as he walked down the steps getting to the ground floor one of the subs met him introducing herself. King took hold of the collar around her neck and lead her to one of the private rooms, “Assume the position” he told her as he walked toward the bathroom. He removed his shirt so it wouldn’t get dirty, he took a moment to try and cool down a little King knew the rule about not hurting the pets.

When he was ready he reentered the room “Good girl” he said as he pat her head on the way past to the bed, he threw the top covers to the floor hating how they got in the way. He then went over toward the wall of toys, he chose the rope to begin with. King slowly walked around her as she sat on her knees keeping eye contact with the floor, he dragged the rope against her skin before stopping in front of her.

“Stand, hands against the wall” he watched as she gotten to her feet and walked toward the wall, the space designated for use, King walked up behind her putting her arms behind her back and beginning to tie her up. In Nina's club all subs have been through the training and knew what to do, they would never put a sub in a dungeon with a master unless they were trained somewhat.

But some masters liked their pets untrained, King on the other hand wanted his pets to have a bit of sense when they came to him. Once she was tied up he stepped away to grab the leash, he was going to make her beg for it, make her want him. King sat on the edge of the bed and watched her “Come here Pet” he beckoned with his finger, she turned to him walking slowly the ropes tugging as she moved King smirked.

She made no noise, asked no questions, only said yes master when being asked something, just the way he liked it. “You know what to do right?” he asked in a husky whisper  
“Yes master” she said without batting her eyes. King could see her hesitate a bit  
“Well?” he asked softly  
“Well sir, I can’t use my hands” she told him  
“Get creative” he waited to see what she would do.

The pet leaned forward putting her face into his crotch and grabbing the zipper with her teeth, she brought it down slowly “Good girl” he told her as he put a hand on her head “Let me help.” King reached into his boxers pulling free his hardened cock, the white drops of pre-cum dripped free, she watched with a hungry gaze “Well what are you waiting for?” he asked, she then leaned forward licking the head of his cock before swallowing it whole.  
King put his hand in her hair and pulled it lightly bringing her to the tip of his cock before letting her slide back down, he repeated this motion another time before throwing his head back with a hiss. King lifted his head to watch her work “Show me those eyes, and don’t look away” he told her, he watched her eyes as she sucked his cock. Her lips felt good against his shaft, only when she slightly used her teeth tipped him over the edge, stream after hot stream was being shot down her throat. King gave a deep groan as he came, his hand pushing her head down further until his high was down, he released her and sat her up, he took the tissue from close by and wiped her mouth.

“We are not finished yet” he whispered to her in the dark voice, his beast was awake and ready to jump in.


	13. Good Pup, Saint.

                                                                                

 

When he spotted Nina in the Window she gave him a nod, the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. He slowly approached Saint his stroll meaning business, he stopped in front of the table and put his hand into his pocket. "Lets go pup..." he ordered, Saint was hesitant as he looked up at the large male.

"Um...I don't..."

"Silence, you will not speak unless I ask you too..." the smile now gone replaced with an angry expression.

Saint stood looking down at Kodi "What about him?" he asked softly,  
"He will have somewhere comfortable to sit and watch or sleep if he so chooses" he said as he took hold of Saints collar leading him into the back. Kodi followed behind and found his bed in the corner, he curled on it and huffed closing his eyes.

"My name is Dominic...but most people here just call me Master" he said as he took off his watch and necklace setting them aside, "You will refer to me as such" he watched Saint with careful eyes.

"Get out of those clothes and assume the position" he told him as he leaned against the dresser, Saint nodded taking off his shirt before working his pants down his legs stepping out of them. He stood in his scooby doo boxers watching as the master watched him, he was turned on and couldn't help it, this was right up his alley of turn on's.

He hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and pushed them to the floor, he stepped out of them before walking toward the bed getting on top of it and getting into the submissive position. The master Smirked as he stood up licking his lips he walked over toward him slowly "You look lovely my pet" he said as he stopped behind him and took an item from the wall. It was a small crop, he brought the leather piece down softly on Saint's back enough to sting but not enough to hurt.

Saint jumped in surprise but stayed where he was "Ahh good pet...who trained you?" he asked softly  
"M-master Lucas" he stammered as he looked up. Dominic nodded  
"Ah fine master he is, I think he has done a fine job" he brought the crop down once more against Saints butt "On your hands and knees" he told him waiting. Saint obeyed the orders without a second thought, Dominic dragged the crop along his back stopping between his shoulder blades "Down boy" he tapped lightly.

Saint let his front end fall to the bed as his rear end was stuck in the air, "Very nice..." he smirked. Dominic walked back toward the wall replacing the crop before grabbing an item from the drawer below. The bright blue vibrator wasn't big but it was 6 inches in size, usually set for a beginner. He walked behind Saint running a hand down his skin and planting small kisses on his butt. "I want you to stay very still for me, if you cum than you will be punished." He said as he grabbed the lube from near by putting a fair amount on the toy before entering it into Saint.

Saint cried out trying his best to not buck as the toy stretchered his sensitive hole, he had to bite his finger to keep from making a sound, the last master didn't like when he moaned. Dominic pet him softly "Its alright, let it out" he coaxed as he pushed it deeper, Saint gasped as he fought off the raging orgasm that was building. The waves of pleasure was taking him for a good ride, he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling in the back of his head.

Dominic watched Saint closely as he pushed the toy as far as he could, he gave him a moment to adjust before he started to pump the toy in and out of him slowly. Saint moaned digging his nails into the bed sheets, he gripped them tightly as he was pleasure by his master. His cock was hard as it bobbed against his stomach, dripping pre onto the sheets. "Aww my puppy is a messy boy" Dominic said with a smile,  
"I'm sorry master" Saint whimpered.  
"Don't be...its alright just don't cum" he smiled as he left the toy in before grabbing the small remote turning the toy on, it vibrated hard.

Saint opened his mouth in a silent cry, he lifted his upper body up trying to move around so the vibrator wouldn't feel so new. "No no...bad boy" he growled as he pushed him back down "Stay there, I told you no moving" he walked toward the table of tricks again. This time he picked up a small leather strap with a button on the end of it, he moved toward Saint taking his cock in hand as he places the leather strap on him.

Dominic then took hold of Saints collar pulling him up, he unzipped his pants taking his cock in hand. He watched Saints eyes open wide as he licked his lips in anticipation, "Do you want it?" he asked his voice a rough whisper. Saint nodded his head as he eyes his cock "Use your words pet" he demanded  
"Yes Master!" he barked out.

 

"Good boy" he said grabbing a fist full of Saints hair and guided the boy toward his cock, Saint opened his mouth first licking the shaft before taking him like a pro. Since Saint had a lot of practice with men having different masters and such he was able to take Dominic deep within him, he hollowed out his cheeks and flattened his tongue over the bottom row of his teeth.

"Oh yea just like that boy" he growled as he pet him softly "Use your tongue...make me come" he commanded "Don't waste a drop of it or you will be punished." Saint didn't need to be told twice though the build up in him was getting worse, he was still unable to come without Dominic's permission. He soon felt the hot seed in the back of his throat and began to swallow, he didn't miss a beat and dug his nails into his ass before Dominic could pull out. He sucked the man clean before letting go and assuming the position again,  
"Very good boy" the master said as he adjusted his clothes. "You will not be coming today...you will come to see me each week, I want to see how long you can go" he said as he pet Saints head. "If I see that you have come without my permission the punishment will not be to your liking" Dominic walked away toward the desk in the room scribbling on a piece of paper "I am giving you my number...if you feel the need to touch yourself I want you to call me immediately" he said as he handed over the paper to Saint.

Saint said nothing as he took the paper and looked at it, "Yes master" he muttered softly  
"Now get dressed...you've had enough for today, this was only a tease" he smirked.


	14. On The Search

                                                                        

 

 _Monica had been back home for the last two days doing nothing but revisiting the memories of her time in L.A. She felt foolish thinking about her alone time in her private room. Even thinking about what she did to herself makes her blush and curse at the same time. Then the images of the meeting, the shooting, and King laying in the hospital bed shakes her up again, pulling her back to reality._  
  
_After much thought, Monica came up with the idea of searching for a new gig. She dressed in her most comfortable sweats and tee shirt, grabbed her wallet, and keys, then left her apartment. Since she doesn’t own a computer, or laptop she has to walk to the nearest library to use one of theirs. It was easier said than done though._  
  
_Monica hadn’t lived in Timber City very long. Matter of fact, she has only lived here for six months. In that time she only travel to a handful of places. The dry cleaners, supermarket, her favorite takeout place,her old job at the strip club, and the new job at King’s security. All but one were in walking distance._

_  
It took Monica close to an hour to find the library, and when she did she noticed that she had just about two hours to do what she needed to. After locating an empty seat, she types in the temporary id, and password, then started her search. Starting with the local want columns, Monica makes printouts of the jobs she has to visit in person. Taking a break from searching, Monica leans back rubbing her tired eyes._

_Letting out a breath, she glance back at the computer screens and shakes her head. The feeling of conflicting washed over her like a splash f ice cold water. She wanted to drop out of this agreement with Saint to work for his best friend King, wanted to be as far from King as she could get, but something was holding her to the positions. Somewhere in her head she wants the reason to be the money. The pay she receives as his assistant, and the end payment she would get from Saint himself, but she knows damn well it’s more to it than that, hence way she ran to the library in search of another job._  
  
_An hour after she began her search, Monica leaves the library with a ton of print outs, and lots of confused thoughts. Here she thought job searching would clear her thoughts of him, but all it did was bring him to the forefront of her mind. He stayed there her entire way back to her apartment. Once she was in her place with her shoes off, and bath water running, her phone rang. Well, Saint’s cell phone rung. The call didn’t last long, but it did leave her wondering why on earth did the HR department want her to come on a Saturday. Not bothering to look at it for more than it’s worth, she turns on some soft music, then sinks into her hot bath with the thoughts of putting distance between her and her fantasies of King._


	15. Getting a move on

The two returned from the club together, King satisfied with things at the moment so much he was singing to himself. Saint on the other hand was in a bad mood, he went right to bed soon as he gotten back to the house, he didn't feel like going home. 

The weekend went smoothly with the two just hanging out with good food and beer, they watched a few sports matches before meeting up with a few friends and playing a bit of football. Though the match was ruined by fans of King, Kodi never liked when the fans came around he would always go after them to chase them away. They had to call it quits and go back into the house to relax, Sunday night King was on his teed mill for his work out. It kept his beast quiet for a while when he worked out till he could no longer stand, though it took a while for that to even happen. 

Saint walked into the room watching King as he ran on the treed mill, he slowly moved toward him keeping his hands behind his back "So...you were shot huh?" he asked softly, King said nothing as he slowed the speed to a stop.  
"Yup...got the wounds to prove it, though its healing pretty fast" he said as he snatched the towel from the back of the couch wiping his forehead  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Saint hung his head.  
"Forget it, its over and you would have just gotten in the way" he told him as he walked into the kitchen getting a water from his fridge taking a long drink till the bottle was almost gone.   
"Well how about we call it a night?...have to get up early tomorrow for that meeting" he reminded him before walking up the stairs toward his room. 

The next morning Saint was up first, he gotten ready for his morning with a shower remembering he couldn't pleasure himself like any other morning and it frustrated him. His mind wondered toward the paper that had the Masters number written on, he was wondering if he should call him now and see what the guy would do. He debated with himself a bit before he heard his second alarm go off "No time...Kodi go wake King!" he called to the pup while he turned to finish his shower.

Kodi ran into Kings room jumping on the bed and barking loudly, he found Kings face half buried in the pillow and began to lick what was exposed. King stirred awake slowly pushing the dog out of his way "Enough, go back to your owner" he said as he rolled over putting his head under the pillow. Kodi huffed before taking hold of the covers starting to tug at them pulling them off of King and the bed. 

King rolled over looking at the dog "You mutt!" he growled as he shot up chasing the dog out of the room and back into the room with Saint. When he came crashing through the door, he fell over Saint who was fresh from the shower with the towel still around him. "Ow! hey what are you doing?!" Saint asked as he tried to push King off him, King sat up slowly holding his head  
"Ask your thief mutt...stole my covers" he pointed to the dog who stood wagging his tail. 

Saint chuckled softly shaking his head "Silly puppy, Tell King your sorry" he said as he got up dropping his towel to pull on a pair of boxers hoping King didn't see the leather cock ring he was sporting. But of course King noticed everything, Kodi walked over toward King licking his face before walking away. King grunted looking at Saint sitting back a bit  
"So...the master got to you huh?" he grinned  
"Yes...hes not like the last one, hes different" he said as he pulled on a shirt "Go get ready before we are late!" he shooed King away. 

King gotten off the floor walking out of the room back into his, he turned on the lights as he moved around getting his usual routine over with, he dressed in comfortable clothing today and walked to the car where Saint waited for him.

They had the driver stop at a coffee shop to grab some morning treats before the meeting, Saint called Monica while they were on their way, he sent a car to pick her up. They gotten to the building, rode the elevator to the top and got the meeting underway, talking about the budget, new products, new security protocol, and a lot of other new things. Saint was mainly the one talking, while King sat scribbling in his notebook, though he still listened he had no input on the subjects. 

 

When Saint made a point that was leading to a subject King wanted to touch on King stood up, everyone's eyes traveled to him. "I think we should come up with a sleek design for the locks, We need something to keep up with the technology today." he looked around walking over toward the small table on the other side of the room where some rolled up papers sat and picked one out of the pile. He unrolled it and hung it on the board "This is a great design I Think...but it will be your project to out do me...if I find your design interesting I will go with that one" he said as he looked around. 

"Alright you heard the man, you guys have a weeks dead line to come up with something, this meeting is finished you guys get back to work and maybe I will make this interesting for you guys as well" Saint told them watching them leave before standing from the table watching King.


End file.
